Stephen (Shin Megami Tensei)
Character Synopsis Stephen is a non-player character, first appearing in Shin Megami Tensei. He is loosely based on the theoretical physicist Stephen Hawking. Stephen also appears in Shin Megami Tense II, IV and IV: Apocalypse, acting as a guide to Aleph, Flynn and Nanashi. He is also the one behind the non-canonical DLC quest "Messiahs in the Diamond Realm", where he summons Kazuya, Aleph, the Demi-Fiend, Flynn and Nanashi, and through circumstances does battle with all five of them, stepping from his wheelchair and acting as the game's Ultimate Boss. Character Statistics Tiering: 1-A Verse: Shin Megami Tensei Name: Stephen, Steven, Stephen Hawking Gender: Male Age: 40s - 50s Originally, though Beyond time itself Classification: Human, Transcendent Being Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Intellect, Immortality (Types 1 and 4), Reality Warping, Teleportation, Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Density Manipulation, Electromagnetic Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Acausality, Radiation Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Wave-Particle Manipulation, Black Hole Creation, Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Ice, Lightning, Force), Stat Buffing/Debuffing, Energy Stealing, Almighty Attacks that Bypass all Defenses Destructive Ability: Metaverse level (Surpasses the combined powers of YHVH and Lucifer and doesn't view them as threats to himself. Fought the SMT Protagonists and managed to hold his own for a good amount of time) Speed: Omnipresent Lifting Ability: Irrelevant Striking Ability: Metaverse level Durability: Metaverse level Stamina: Irrelevant Range: Metaversal Intelligence: Genius intellect Weaknesses: None notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: Wheelchair, Demon-Summoning Program, Terminal System Program Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Meta' - Stephen is a Human who surpassed not only human capabilities, but also all gods and demons. He first contacted the Great Will (Axiom), a power superior to God and the whole universe in all versions, and also became the closest being to it. *'Genius Intelligence' - As you might guess, the prototype of Stephen is Stephen Hawking, the famous theoretical physicist. Identical to him, Stephen studied the phenomenon of black holes, singularities, but during one experiment to create a teleportation terminal, Stephen sucked into a dimension called Expans. This is an infinite space that surpasses the visible universe, where all the demons and deities created by Yahweh dwell. He tried to contact the demons, but did not understand their language and was attacked. In the confrontation with demons, Stephen did just not fall, he adapted to this world, and, apparently, through a multitude increased his magnetite to an incredible level. He studied the entire nature of the gods and demons, realized what is beyond the time-space and any concepts of the universe and was able to express these mythological creatures in the form of mathematical code that he transferred to a computer, created the Demon Summoning Program, a program for summoning demons and gods, Rulers Shin Megami Tensei. His mind broke beyond the universe, he surpassed Yahweh and reached the cosmic power that transcends all universes of the Great Will. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Games Category:Humans Category:Cosmic Beings Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Time Benders Category:Immortals Category:Scientists Category:Geniuses Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Tier 1